I love you darling
by Heartbroken Aria 13
Summary: Castiel learns some disturbing news and dreads what Dean will think.


Dean had just wrapped up a case. Sam and Cas were driving back from Bobby's, so they could pick up Dean and head for the next job. Dean was tired of running, but that was the life of a hunter.

Dean was humming to Wayward son in the shower when Cas and Sam showed up.

"So are you going to tell him, or are you hoping that he wnt notice?" Sam asked the angel.

" The latter of course." The angel responded in a serious tone that made Sam laugh.

" So you're telling me that you hope that in the next six months that Dean doesn't notice that his boyfriend has wierd cravings or swells up to the end of the rainbow, a baby pops out?"Sam asked in a very mocking tone.

Castiel had been throwing uo for days, and they had went to Bobby. It was something that Bobby couldn't explain at first. It took several months to find out exactly what was wrong. It was only after Gabrial had laughed his ass off that they had gotton a straight awnser about it.

***Flashback****

Sam and Cas were waiting nervously while Bobby summoned Gabe. It had been extremely hard to keep this from Dean, and they feared the worse.

" Gabe, what is wrong with me?" Gabe looked at Cas for a moment with a bemused expression. He slowly walked over to Cas and lifted up his shirt as he touched the center of the exposed skin. Gabe's eyes grew wide.

" Cas you know exactly what is wrong with you. You know as well as I do that you are..." Gabe couldn't finish the sentence because of how much he was laughing. Gabe got his knees, and leaned his ear against Castiel's stomach.

" Well, little one, I'm your uncle Gabe and I am here for you. Trust me you'll need to smile every once in a while because you are being born into a stressful environment. I mean for goodness sake your other dad is more tight than a virgin - ugh- Cas sorry. Apparently I'm not to say those words to you so just don't say that to me ok? Well anyway when you need a smile I'll be there the day that you are born and I will give you something that will summon me."

Sam and Bobby had there jaws hanging to the floor, confused by what had just happened.

" Gabe can I get a picture?" Castiel asked.

" Yes, you'll need it because you and me both know that he wont believe you without a picture and who knows he may not even believe then. I'll kick his ass if he hurts you Cassie. I love you. You are my amazing little brother and I want this to work for you and the baby."

Gabe laid his hand on Cas' stomach and closed his eyes while the other hand produced a perfect ultra sound of a liitle fetus.

" Boy or girl?" Cas asked.

" I wont tell you until you tell Dean. Besides you know what they are. You are denying that this is happening which wont help anything. You have to accept this. It wont go away unless you kill it, and Dean would never forgive you.

****Flashback ends****

Cas stood in the middle of the motel room looking down at the ultrasound of it. Castiel was so nervous about what Dean would think.

" Well maybe you should tell him?" Castiel suggested.

" He knocked you up not me, therefore you tell him not me. Look Cas he loves you and he would do anything to hurt you. This may come has a shock, but he could never love you any less." As if on cue Dean emerged from the entranceway of the shower with nothing on but a pair of jeans.

" What did you want to tell me baby?" Dean was grinning. At the word baby Cas became even more nervous and didn't even meet Dean's gaze.

Cas wordlessly took the ultrasound, and Dean grabbed it while he carefullly observed every detail that he could from a picture.

" I can't believe..." Dean had tears in his eyes, and he ran to the bathroom. Cas sat on the bed and put his head in his hands. Sam was stunned.

" Cas... I didn't know that he would react that way."

" I was afraid that he would be upset." Cas had tears in his eyes that soon easily flowed down his face. Sam sat down and pulled the angel into a hug.

" Now, now I'm sure that its just some big misunderstanding." Sam said trying to calm down the hormonal angel.

" I just knew that he wouldn't love me anymore once i was with child. That is probably a part of the punishment." Castiel sobbed into Sam's shoulder. Hearing Castiel say these words pissed Sam off so much. How could dean do this to Cas? Cas was carrying his child, and dean was going to turn his back on him when he needed him most?

" Cas I'm going to talk to him. Give me a minute before you freak out on me okay?" The Angel barely registered Sam because he had this hollow feeling in his chest. He shou,d have never found the secret from Crowly to get the emotions.

Sam went to the dorr and gave a forceful knock on the locked bathroom door.

" Go away, I don't want to talk right now." Dean's weak voice that was full of emotion came through the door.

" Dean either you open this damn door I kick it open!" Sam usually was the comforting shoulder to cry on but seeing cas out there crying was too much.

" Sam? What the hell do you want?" Dean practically spat through the door.

" I just told you what I want genius." Sam smirked.

" Fine give me a minute." Dean threw the door open and Sam punched him in the nose and barged his way into the room.

" What the hell was that for?" Dean asked holding his bleeding nose.

" Castiel has it hard right now and you couldn't give him a break?"

" From what I sae he had a break from me and a pretty damn good one too. Dean's voice was thick with emotions, and it was now Sam's turn to be confused.

" What the hell are you talking about Dean?" Sam was confused about what Dean was talking about until the next words passed over his brother's trembling lips.

" Well he obviously has been sleeping with some chick on the side right? I gave him my heart and literally my soul, and it's like he threw it back at me and said it wasn't good enough." Dean was crying. Sam was relieved and felt stupid for not explaining that angels.

" Dean you don't understand -" Sam was in the middle of trying to explain when Dean interuppted.

"I understand well enough Sam. Cas was sleeping with some slut and got her pregnant." Dean was crying even harder. Sam took out the ultrasound again.

" Dean, angels can get pregnant. There is actually a higher percentage in males." Dean looked at Sam in surprise and snatched the ultrasound from him.

" Oh my god," was all that escaped Dean's lips. Sam smirked at his dumb ass brother.

" It's about time that you realized. Oh and congratualions. Your kid is going to get all of thier smarts from me." Sam smiled that pompous smart ass smile that he always gave Dean.

" Are you going to tell me that my boyfriend, the guy angel, is pregnant." Dean said trying to confirm what was impossible though it didn't make sense that they thought anything was impossible anymore.

" Yes Dean he is, and he is sitting on my bed sobbing saying that he knew that you coulsn't love him once that he was with child. Now I want you to get out there and tell him that you love him even if you don't." Sam took a deep breath after he was finished with his sentence.

" Sam Winchester do you honestly believe that I don't love him?" Dean said in a frail voice.

" I know that you love him, but that doesn't mean that he knows that." Sam replied in a haste.

" How did he find out?" Dean asked.

" Apparently he already knew, but we went to Bobby's and he summoned Gabe and Gabe told Cas to stop denying that he was pregnant. It was a wierd surpris for Bobby and I. Oh and by the way you defiantly tell that this kid is half yours because Cas is eating pie and burgers like crazy behind your back."

" So I better get out there." Dean said as he pushed himself around Sam and into the rest of the motel room. Dean went over to the bed that was Sam's bed and leaned his back against the headboard.

" Well I'm taking cab to Bobby's. When you sort this out I'll see you there." Sam was out the door before Dean looked from his angel. Dean slowly shook his boyfriend awake.

" Hey baby, How are you doing?" Dean asked in the most loving and gentle voice that he had.

" Better now that I'm dreaming." Castiel smiled as he smiled and put his arm around Dean's waiste as he put his head in Dean's lap.

" Baby you're not dreaming. Why would you think that?" Dean replied.

"Because if I were awake then you would tell me what a disgusting worthless fallen angel that I am." The angel stated to the Hunter.

" Cas I love you and I would never say anything like that to you." Dean whispered seductively.

" So if you really are here then I suppose you'll want to talk about the babies." Castiel said with a sad face. It almost slipped threw Dean's fingers.

" Wow Cas I love you and I'm so happy that we are blessed with such an amazing bundle of joy but I think we should wait until we have multiple babies." Dean kissed Cas and Cas pushed him away.

" Dean I'm pregnant with twins." Dean took a deep breath and then grinned.

" I take it all back then. Lets have two babies. It works for me." Dean snuggled close to his boyfriend.

" Are you sure you want to go through with these next six months? I mean your reaction was surprising in the beginning."

" I thought that you had gotton some slut pregnant and cheated on my. I never would have had that reaction if I knew that you could get pregnant." Dean smiled.

" I love you baby" Cas yawned.

" So what are they?" Dean asked reffering to the sex of the children. Cas smiled.

" They are twin girls. I was thinking that we could name them Samantha and Deana. I think that they would be the greatest hunters out there and they will be a force to be reckoned with. Oh and Samantha will be the smarter one while Deana is always drunk. Deana will always listen you and Samantha will love me more."

" Oh ha what if you are completely wrong and they both love Crowly more?" Dean said jokingly.

" Don't insult my babies." Cas playfully glared at his boyfriend.

" You are the best soulmate that I could ever have." Dean said seriously.

" Forever and always." Cas dosed off.


End file.
